


Anchor

by AngelynMoon



Series: Anchor [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finally tells Steve he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

Summary: Alright, okay, you win, I'm in love with you, babe, what can I do?

 

\--

Danny entered the grassy area quietly, unusual for him but this wasn't exactly a usual day. He walked across the lawn, limping slightly from his knee injury acting up, the pain of walking without his cane comforting somehow as he made his way to where he wanted to be, respectfully remaining on the paved path.

Once he reached the area he wanted Danny stepped off the path, the blades of grass bending and breaking as he stepped on them.

Then Danny stopped and sat on the grass, his pants soaking up the dew from the grass, his ungelled hair ruffling in a breeze, the leaves on the trees rustling as Danny sat in silence.

"Hey, Steve." Danny began softly, "Sorry, I haven't been by to see you but they only just let me out and Chin and Kono were adament about not sneaking me out."

Danny closed his eyes and leaned foreward, "I'm sorry I missed your party, Chin said a lot of people came. Maybe it's good that I missed it, I don't know if I could have made it through with a straight face and you would have killed me if I made fun of you."

Danny picked at the flowers he had brought, "I got these for you, I know you hate them, I can see your face, you know, but traditions." Danny shrugged and sat them on the ground between them and sighed and sat in silence for a long moment.

"Alright, okay, you win, I'm in love with you, Babe," Danny whispered, "What cna I do?" He asked as he finally let the tears fall, "I'm sorry that I waited so long to say it. I'm sorry, so sorry." Danny sobbed, his body leaning forward until his forehead touched the wet grass.

"Danny?" Mary asked softly, reaching to touch the man's shoulder.

"Go away, please... just..." Danny's voice broke, "leave us alone, please, just a little longer, Mary."

"Okay. Just a few more minutes." She murmured, holding back her own tears.

Danny sat up and looked at the smooth, shiny stone that had Steve's name carved into it.

"I'm thinking of getting a tatto, a ltlle anchor on my hip with Steven on it, maybe a granade, I don't know but maybe if I have an anchor on my hip with your name on it I won't feel so adrift, I don't know but I sure do feel lost at sea without you. Serves me right for loving a Navy Seal, huh?"

Danny wiped his tears away.

"I have to go, the criminals on our Island didn't stop just because you did. I love you, babe. I'm just sorry you never got the chance hear it or say it back."

Danny stood up gingerly, favoring his knee, "Keep the flowers, even if you hate them."

Then Danny let Mary help him leave the graveyard and drive him to 5-0 headquarters knowing he'd go back at lunch and before he went home for the day, he didn't want Steve to get lonely.

\----


End file.
